Silent Sighs
by Lina Skye
Summary: In the midst of the night, not everyone is at rest. As Hope sleeps, an ever faithful guardian watches over him.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Lord of the Rings.  Don't own, don't sue.  

SUMMARY: In the midst of the night, not everyone is at rest.  As Hope sleeps, an ever faithful guardian watches over him. 

After watching the Return of the King, some things about Aragorn just drove me wild.......so, I decided to write this little reflection piece on the future king from the point of view of someone who cares a great deal for him.  I hope you enjoy.

**Silent Sighs**

            _Sleep well, my angel........for you have seen much.  Those eyes, which used to be bright and vibrant with your youthful soul, have as of late been dampened by weariness.  Yes, my beloved....I know.  _

_You are burdened.  That much, I can easily tell.  _

_            Even my veiled eyes, which have been often so blind to your mortality, can see that.  You are burdened.  _

_Though you were never one to share your pain with anyone, I can see it, as could your comrades and friends.  Their hearts ached every time you would return home with a new scar across your once unmarred flesh...and heart.  And oh, my dear one.....I shared their pain.  _

_            I never told you how my heart shattered within my chest every time I saw your back or chest tainted by foul scars from the scum you had battled.  Oh, how I longed to run my sword through the shadow-creature's belly who had even thought to harm you, yet that has never been a lady's place.  _

_Perhaps you would think it almost funny, in a morbid, disgusting way, that I would wish such violent deaths upon those who have harmed you, yet I do not find it unusual.  I would die— or kill, for you, dear Estel; for I am hopelessly in love with Hope................._

_Ironic, isn't it?  _

_            The hope that has lit up my world for years dwells within your silver, compassionate eyes_— _the eyes I could easily get lost in.......to spend the rest of eternity in......_

_Now, my gaze strays to your strong, calloused hands.  _

_            Your hands are truly a marvel in themselves, Estel.  Capable of wielding a sword with a strength and skill that not many can fathom, as well as touching someone with the tenderness of a mere breeze.  _

_Ever so gently, almost afraid I will wake you from your much needed slumber, I entwine my fingers in yours.  _

_            In your sleep, your lips turn upward in dreams as your fingers unconsciously tighten around mine.  Oh, your lips..........with those, you speak volumes of encouragement, moving your men to battle with valor and courage.  With those, you make me, one of the most composed of my kind, weak in the knees...............And now, with those lips, you only smile.  _

_Perhaps you are dreaming?  But of what?  _

_            I pray it is of a kinder world and fate that has been offered to you.  For only in dreams will you truly get respite from the burdens placed upon you..  _

_A tear falls upon your hand, but whose is it?  _

_            I look back to your eyes, which I find are still closed..............._

_So, I am left to wonder now......who is weeping for your future, which is marked with shadow and doubt?  _

_No, it could not be me.  For I promised myself and you that I would not cry for you, no matter how much my heart breaks.  No..........it is my imagination.  _

_It's just the rain.  It has to be.  _

_            Yet as I look up to the clear night sky, I cannot help but realize that I am in denial.  That I, too, wish that you were someone else other than the heir of Isildur.....that you would not have to bear such a burden.  _

_But then again, if that were so, then you would not be my beloved, bright, compassionate, forever-loyal Estel......my Hope.  _

_            With trembling fingers do I wipe the tears from my eyes.  Unfair as the world may be, the higher powers are at least not so cruel as to deny me contact with you.  The least I can be thankful for is that you are with me........._

"Melanin?  What is wrong?" _A groggy voice speaks up as your fingers tighten on mine.  _

"Everything is fine, Estel.  Sleep now,"_my__ voice is barely a whisper as I urge you to rest for a little while longer......_

_If only you could sleep for just another night longer in a safe place and be lost in the happiness of your dreams, yet the sun will rise soon........and then, your journey will begin again. *You will continue to give hope to others, while saving none for yourself.   _

_            The sun peaks out over the horizon, barely shedding light over the hillside.  The stars linger in the sky, winking down at us, offering us a fleeting comfort which will soon be overshadowed by the reality daylight will bring.  _

_A heavy sigh escapes my lips as the sun continues to creep up into the sky.  Soon, it will undoubtedly rouse you from your peaceful slumber.  That is why I curse the sun's coming with every ounce of my being......if only you could stay in sleep's embrace for just a little longer......if only you could stay with me for just a little longer.  For on this day, you leave to continue your journeys throughout Middle Earth with the Rangers.......and that, in itself, makes my heart ache.  _

_            Every moment I spend without you seems to add a year onto my life.  Yet I will not tell you that, for it would only add more of a burden onto your inwardly tender heart.  _

"Good morning,"_you__ murmur, your voice still rough and husky from sleep.  _

_            A small smile creeps across my features as I look down at you.  You are just as much of a beauty awake as you are asleep.  No evil thought crosses your mind at anytime.....for you are purely good.  A rarity, a treasure, is what you are.  _

"Why do you smile?  I have done nothing to please you yet,"_you__ joke_.  __

"You are here with me and that is all that it takes to make me happy,"_ I reply sincerely.  _  

_            Wordlessly, you stand, pulling me to my feet along with you.  Our eyes meet for barely a moment, yet it is enough to send a pulse up and down my spine. _

"I must go,"_you__ state, leaning down to gently press your lips on mine.  I revel in your touch, wishing that time would lengthen and we could stand like this forever, yet in a heartbeat you are bending down to pick up your weapons and saddle your horse.  _

"Do not forget me,"_I__ manage, my voice barely a hoarse squeak as you turn your mount towards the path that will lead you away from me.  _

_            You halt your steed to turn around in the saddle.  _"I could never do such a thing, m'lady......."_ You reply with an almost wistful smile, then race off without another word.  _

_Heaving a sigh, I look at the now empty path.  Travel safely, my angel, for the road is long and the journey is hard.  _

_**Namarie, melanin.  Aa' menle nauva calen ar'ta hwesta e'ale'quenle..........and please.....be careful.  _

_************_

*that quote is from The Return of the King (I picked it up at the movie)

**Goodbye, my love.  May thy paths be green and the breeze on thy back.  

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the musings of someone who cares for Aragorn very deeply.  The thoughts are directed _towards_ Aragorn, as you can see.....so I hope you found it interesting.  

Please keep in mind that this is _not_ formal writing.  It's the thoughts of someone…….therefore, some incomplete sentences can be acceptable.  ;)

Please review......oh, and if yall want to make a wild guess on who these thoughts belong to, then please do! It would tickle me! *grins* It may or may not be who people automatically assume it to be...........but anywayz!  Please review if you feel like it!  Much love, Lina


End file.
